1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dispensing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water dispensing and alignment apparatus for selective filling of fluid containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various dispensing organizations are utilized in the prior art to effect filling of containers. Such dispensing devices utilize relatively complex and inefficient mechanisms for positioning an outlet conduit overlying various containers of various configurations to effect filling thereof. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a self-centering container mounting a nozzle in a recessed orientation relative to an alignment housing for filling of such containers.
Accordingly the organization of the instant invention provides for a sanitary dispensing apparatus accommodating grasping by individuals and minimizing contamination of dispensed fluid during filling procedures of various containers.
The invention further has completely eliminated need for self-closing doors in a vending apparatus such as utilized in conventional water dispensing vending apparatus. Further, the dispensing spout of the invention provides for an enclosed sanitary environment for the associated dispensing spout during periods of non-use and storage of the dispensing spout within the vending maching housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water dispensing and alignment apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.